


why didn't you pick me?

by hyewonrim



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hyerim, bc i love soulmate line, even though hyejoo thinks it's her job to tease yerim, mentions of gowon, no talk hyejoo she angy, yerim loves to tease her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyewonrim/pseuds/hyewonrim
Summary: hyejoo kicks up a fuss when she finds out that yerim picked chaewon as her favourite member.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	why didn't you pick me?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this video:
> 
> https://youtu.be/42LmdaJ29Uc
> 
> watching it isn't necessary but i recommend that you do,, you can start at 4:00 if you don't want to watch the whole thing
> 
> enjoy :]

if one were to ask what hyejoo’s hobby was, she would answer instantly — teasing her girlfriend. that was why she was seated on the dorm’s sofa with her phone in hand, waiting for yerim’s idol ground introduction game video to be released. when she played the game herself a year ago and failed at it, yerim had made fun of her, _“i thought you were good at these games! looks like i was wrong~”_

_“hey, it was confusing, okay? i nearly succeeded twice!” hyejoo retorted, glaring at the older girl in a joking manner._

_“but you didn’t~ you failed~” yerim continued, her eyes glinting with mischief. the younger girl groaned in annoyance, determined to get back at her girlfriend. teasing was supposed to be her job, after all._

the video hyejoo was waiting for popped up on the screen and her eyes lit up when her girlfriend’s face appeared, looking rather nervous as she waited for the game to begin. the raven haired girl watched in silence, only chuckling whenever yerim burst into laughter after failing to repeat the sequence of her answers. “payback time, choi yerim!” she smirked as she watched her girlfriend fail the first two rounds miserably.

hyejoo’s interest was aroused in the third round as yerim was close to succeeding in the game. when the hidden question was revealed, the younger girl could feel the excitement bubbling in her. 

_"wait! wait!" yerim exclaimed, pausing to think for a few seconds._

hyejoo held her breath as she anticipated yerim to say her name. she was yerim’s girlfriend, after all, so she _had_ to be her favourite member, right? 

_"gowon!" yerim beamed, sighing in relief as she pretended to wipe the sweat off her forehead_. 

“what.” hyejoo mumbled in disbelief as she sat up and narrowed her eyes, unsure if she had heard correctly. as she replayed the clip and the realisation hit her, hyejoo huffed, feeling absolutely betrayed. 

"choi yerim, you traitor..." hyejoo muttered under her breath, throwing her phone aside as she crossed her arms and sulked. she knew she was being childish, but she couldn't help feeling upset that her own girlfriend chose their mutual best friend over her. the thought made her blood boil and she made a mental resolve to give her girlfriend the silent treatment, no matter how hard it was going to be. 

"hyejoo-yah~ play pubg with me!" the sound of yerim's voice resounded throughout the living room as she made her way towards her girlfriend. the bright and lively girl was wearing her usual smile that could rival the sun’s brightness, and an oversized hoodie that made her appear even smaller than she already was. in normal circumstances, hyejoo would have melted at the sight and tackled her girlfriend with hugs and kisses. instead, however, she chose to scowl and turn away from the other girl.

"hye? what’s wrong?" yerim pouted as she sat next to the taller girl and clinged onto her arm, trying to get her attention. the girl only shrugged her off before resuming her silent moping. 

“baby… why are you ignoring me…” the brunette whined, shaking hyejoo back and forth. the younger girl didn't even spare a glance at her, causing yerim to panic as her girlfriend had never treated her this coldly before.

“hye, are you mad at me? did i do something wrong?” yerim asked in a soft tone, tugging at the taller girl’s sleeve. hyejoo looked at her for a split second before averting her gaze.

“please hye, talk to me… i don’t know why you’re mad at me but i’ll make it up to you, i promise! just, please… tell me what i did...” the older girl pleaded, eyebrows knitted together in desperation. that was when hyejoo decided to give in, because how could she resist yerim when she was the human embodiment of the pleading emoji? 

“okay, fine,” the raven haired girl sighed as she retrieved the phone that she had thrown aside earlier. after unlocking it and tapping a few times, she handed it to the brunette, “why don’t you explain this.” 

yerim looked down at the phone screen, initially confused when she saw her own face staring back at her. “wh-” 

_“gowon!”_

“oh,” yerim paused, everything clicking in her mind. hyejoo simply stared at her with an eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation. “you’re mad at me because i said chaewon was my favourite member?” the brunette asked incredulously, bursting into laughter. she immediately stopped, however, when she noticed hyejoo’s blank stare. “sorry,” yerim coughed awkwardly. “what do you want me to explain…?”

“isn’t it obvious?” hyejoo scoffed at her girlfriend’s denseness. “why did you pick chaewon and not me? i’m literally your girlfriend, not her!”

“aw, is my hyejoo jealous?” yerim teased as her eyes twinkled with amusement. she was once again met with the unimpressed look on hyejoo’s face. “you know what, yerim, forget it.” the younger girl stood up and turned to leave, only to be stopped by yerim holding onto her wrist firmly. 

"wait, i’m sorry," yerim stood up as well, still holding onto her girlfriend. “look at me, hye,” she whispered gently. the raven haired girl complied, and yerim cupped her cheek tenderly while looking straight into her eyes. "i know you’re upset that i didn’t choose you, but hear me out, okay? chae is just a friend to me. she's my favourite member, yes. but hyejoo, you're much more than just that... you're my favourite person in the world, the entire universe. you mean so much to me that calling you my favourite member would be a huge understatement." 

the sincerity in yerim’s voice overwhelmed hyejoo with emotions, causing her to sniffle as tears threatened to spill from her eyelids. “nooo, don’t cry!” yerim’s eyes widened in alarm as she engulfed the taller girl in a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. the younger only sobbed into her embrace, touched by her girlfriend’s words. it made her feel guilty for kicking up a fuss over nothing.

“i’m sorry, yerim…” hyejoo pulled away from the hug, meeting her girlfriend’s soft gaze. “don’t be, hye, it’s okay,” the brunette smiled gently, using the pad of her thumbs to wipe the younger’s tears before placing a quick kiss on her lips. 

“okay, but i didn’t know you were the jealous type!” yerim joked, causing hyejoo to scowl at her once again. the brunette laughed at her girlfriend’s irritation, eyes forming crescent shaped moons.

“shut up,” hyejoo grumbled, hitting her girlfriend on the arm lightly. “you’re so annoying, choi yerim.”

“but you love me,” yerim giggled, nuzzling her head in the crook of the taller girl’s neck.

“you’re right, i do.” the raven haired girl smiled, pulling her girlfriend closer.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of unplanned and i only wrote it because hyerim have been extra soft and cute this comeback (especially the whole baby yerim thing... head in hands)
> 
> also i know that yerim said her favourite members were chae and hyejoo recently but i wrote this before she said that 😭
> 
> twt: jeonginsideout


End file.
